Mariposa de Oriente
by Aiko-chan02
Summary: "Vivo solo por mi familia, por y para ellos" El sentido protector de Yao hacia su familia ha hecho que sacrificara varias cosas en su vida entre ellas su femineidad y libertad. Hasta que la llegada de un empresario ruso encuentra en ella su pequeña mariposa de oriente. Fem!ChinaxRussia.


**Disclaimer:**Hetalia:Axis Powers no me pertenece, todos los derechos recaen en un gran mangaka llamado _**Himaruya Hidekazu.**_Lo único mío en esto es la historia, y la idea, quizás uno que otro personaje.

**Summary: **"Vivo solo por mi familia, por y para ellos" El sentido protector de Yao hacia su familia ha hecho que sacrificara varias cosas en su vida entre ellas su femineidad y libertad. Hasta que la llegada de un empresario ruso encuentra en ella su pequeña mariposa de oriente. Fem!ChinaxRussia

**Aclaraciones: **Después de haberme leído Hetalia, ver el anime, ponerme a escuchar canciones, y ver un millón de imágenes se me ha ocurrido esto. Este es un Nyotalia, en donde usare a Yao como mujer.

**Capitulo uno**

**Por ellos**

Miró al hombre enfrente suyo, de expresión seria y fría, sin poder creer lo que salía de sus labios. Trato de sostenerse de uno de los mueble de la habitación, todo le estaba empezando a dar vueltas a su alrededor ¿En qué momento el destino empezó a jugar contra su favor? Trato de buscar palabras dentro de su garganta pero todas parecían haberse perdido en alguna parte de ella. Dios, no podía ser cierto…

Sus padres no pueden…

-…Fallecieron de manera inmediata, no hubo dolor alguno – informo el sujeto, sin ningún escrúpulo- El accidente fue lo suficientemente grave para matarlos en el acto.

Quiso taparse sus oídos, cerrar sus ojos y decirse a sí misma que era una pesadilla. Una espantosa pesadilla producto de las constantes noches en vela leyendo tantos libros de terror. Una pesadilla en donde el villano ganaba y robaba la felicidad que poseía. Sus padres no pueden estar muertos, ellos no lo pueden estarlo.

El hombre seguía hablando, pero ella había dejado de escuchar después de las terribles palabras sobre el accidente y sus padres. ¿Ahora qué haría? Sin sus padres todo se iría a la ruina, todo…y sus hermanos…

-Mis hermanos…-sus palabras sonaban tan lejanas en ese momento, carentes de vida mientras las lagrimas empezaban adueñarse de sus hermosos ojos ámbares- ¿Mis hermanos saben algo de esto?

-No, en lo absoluto, señorita Wang- se apresuro a responder el sujeto- Siendo fiel abogado de su padre me he encargado en decirle personalmente a la primogénita de la familia, en este caso sería usted. –Con paso decidió se acerco al escritorio, antes perteneciente de su padre, en donde dejo descansar el portafolio negro que cargaba. –Vengo a también a discutir el testamento de sus padres…, por favor siéntese.

-Prefiero estar parada, sino le molesta- Sabía que si se sentaba tenía no poderse levantar de vuelta.

-Como usted quiera- soltó el abogado, Yao aun no podía creer como podía mantenerse tan frío ¿Acaso no era amigo de su padre? Debería de estar dándole aunque sea el pésame o mostrar algo de pesar de su parte, pero no, se mantenía tan frío y tieso como un cubo de hielo- No he venido por sentimentalismo, si eso es lo que está pensando, esto es un negocio más y solo vengo a cumplir con deber.

Abrió el portafolio para sacar unos papeles debidamente ordenados, todos y cada uno de ellos poseía el sello de su familia.

-Su padre al hacer su testamento dejo muy claro varias cosas, señorita Wang. Los bienes de la familia tanto la compañía familiar pasaría a manos de su hijo varón cuando este cumpliera con la mayoría de edad- Yao empezó a preocuparse ¿Hijo varón? El siguiente en la línea era Kiku, pero el apenas tenía catorce años.

-Pero…mi hermano tiene apenas catorce años…el no puede…

-Es una lástima…, pero así está escrito dentro del testamento- Le paso las hojas a Yao, ella con manos temblorosas tomo las hojas y releyó lo dicho por el abogado- También es una lástima que su padre haya confiado que al morir, su hermano ya tuviera la mayoría de edad.

-¿Qué está diciendo?

-Su padre solo dejo eso estipulado dentro de su testamento, señorita Wang.

-¿Qué?- sus ojos expresaban sorpresa y temor.

-Debido a que el testamento no se cumple, tanto sus bienes y como la empresa pasaran hacia el dueño mayoritario y parte de sus accionistas.

-¡Eso no es posible!- Exclamo conmocionada-¡Esta empresa es de mi familia, ha estado a nuestro mando por generaciones, usted no puede decir que ahora no es nuestra!

-Yo solo sigo las reglas, señorita Wang. Mi deber era dejarle eso en claro antes de comunicarle lo demás…- ¿Más? ¡Qué otra cosa puede ser peor que eso!-Tanto usted como sus hermanos será llevados a orfanatos, debido a que no poseen familiares cercanos se ha tomado esas medidas.

¿Orfanatos? La sola idea de un orfanato se vinculaba con una separación… Sus hermanos era lo único que le quedaba en este mundo, lo que realmente le importaba en ese momento era su familia, ellos eran su base. Su razón de vivir.

No iba a dejar que los separaran, no iba a dejar que se los llevaran, eran suyos, son sus hermanos.

-No…

-¿Cómo dice?- El abogado la miro sorprendido- No ve que esta todo en su contra, hasta me he tomado la molestia de…

-Y yo he dicho que no.- Sus ojos se colocaron furiosos en los del abogado- Usted no va darle la empresa de MI familia a nadie, no va a quitarnos NUESTRA casa, no va a separarme de MIS hermanos. – Dio un paso al frente haciendo que el sujeto frunciera el ceño.- Ese testamento se va a cumplir, Huang.

Una sonrisa burlesca y cínica se empezó a dibujar en los labios rectos del abogado ¿Qué estaba planeando esa chiquilla? Las piezas estaban ya fríamente colocadas en el tablero, y todas estaban preparadas para el jaque. ¡Ella no podía hacer nada, ya estaba todo en contra suya!

-Entonces, dígame, ¿Cómo planea hacerlo cumplir? Usted lo ha dicho, su hermano es menor de edad aún. No hay más representantes mayores de edad que sean hombres.

-Lo hay. Tomaré el papel que le corresponde a Kiku.

-¿Usted esta bromeando, cierto?- rió sin verdadera gracia el susodicho-¡Si no lo habrá notado, usted es una mujer, señorita Wang! El testamento dice claramente que debe ser un hombre el que tome el mando…

-Yo tomaré el papel de Kiku, en todos los sentidos, señor Huang- La sonrisa burlesca del abogado había desaparecido para transformarse en una mueca de pura rabia-Usted lo dijo solo un hombre, pero nadie tiene que enterarse de que soy mujer.- El hombre abrió sus labios para protestar, mas fue callado con lo siguiente- Cuanto es por su silencio…

Yao aprendió durante años, al observar a su padre, que el dinero lograba cualquier cosa, prácticamente movía el mundo, hasta cambiaba a las personas. Así que con una pluma y un cheque, lleno la cantidad pedida y firmo entregándoselo al abogado que sonreía complacido por su negocio.

-Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted, _señor_ Wang- Soltó de forma cínica el abogado. Yao miró de forma inexpresiva al hombre que salía del despacho, aborrecía esa clase de personas que hacían lo que fuera por dinero.

Entonces su máscara de frialdad se rompió…

Sus sollozos se empezaron a escuchar por todo el despacho, mientras trataba de duras penas de acallarlos con su mano. La realidad de perder a sus padres empezó a hacer estragos en ella, a pesar de tener unos veinte años de edad aun se consideraba una niña, una niña que luchaba por ser fuerte por sus hermanos. Sus hermanos era lo único que realmente importaba en esos momentos.

Poco a poco sus lagrimas dejaron de caer para después mostrar una mirada decidida, y firme. Sus ojos ámbares parecían arder por si solos. Protegería a su familia con dientes, golpes, y palos si fuese necesario.

Sacrificaría todo por ellos, sacrificaría su felicidad por la de ellos, sacrificaría todo…incluyendo su libertad.

Lo hacía por ellos.

* * *

Gracias por leer esta pequeña historia, va ser cortar, en verdad. Se me ocurrió mientras estaba en mi Universidad viendo a la nada.


End file.
